


Our Story

by LunaAndJay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAndJay/pseuds/LunaAndJay
Summary: Keith Kogane is nicknamed Best Writer of 11th Grade due to all the novels he has written. Lance McClain is just your regular teenager except that he's also a grammar freak and loves books. What will happen when these two high schoolers become assigned partners in their writing class and have to write a book together?





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, kiddos. I know how much you all hate projects but I’m assigning you one anyways.” Groans and protests erupted instantly from the high schoolers.

“It’s like, what, the first week of school! How could you do this to us?!” A caramel-skinned boy yelled. Many students agreed with him although his big friend besides him muttered, “It’s the second week, but whatever.” 

“Quiet down and deal with it!” When the room became silent he continued, “The project is to write a book and turn it in a month before the school year ends. You will receive a slip of paper that has some words on it, those words are going to be the title of your book. You’ll also have an assigned partner. _All._ Of. You.” Mr. Shirogane glanced at Keith who was in the back corner of the classroom. The 11 th grader just rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I’ll be announcing partners now, then.” Names that Keith didn’t care about rolled off the teacher’s tongue until-

“Lance and Keith.” The boy that yelled earlier turned to look at him, his almond-shaped eyes squinted as he stared at Keith. The anti-social male just crossed his arms and silently cursed Shiro, who happened to be his cousin.

After he had finished calling out partners he instructed them to choose one person to come up to the small plastic container on his desk and select a slice of paper. In Keith and Lance’s case, it was the latter who went up.

 “Okay, now I need you all to go sit beside your partner because that’s going to be your assigned seat for the year. You have 5 seconds before I give you extra work for being snails!” People were shouting that they had a free seat and their partners scrambled to get there. Keith stayed in his seat with a bored expression on his face; his cheek resting on his left gloved palm. When the teacher reached the number 2, Lance was plopping himself onto the chair besides Keith. When the silent boy looked to the right he saw Lance close his cyanic eyes and place his thumb and middle finger on his forehead. His lime-colored jacket was wrinkled around his elbows until Lance removed his hand from his forehead and inhaled.

“Do you know how hard it was to get from the other side of the _whole_ classroom filled with, I don’t know, 30-ish kids that are moving around the place just to get to you?!” Keith’s eyebrows rose upwards, still unamused but now slightly interested.

 “From the looks of it, very difficult I assume?” The chocolate-haired boy just sighed and set down his bag.

 “It would’ve been nice if you moved to a table in the middle of the classroom so I wouldn’t have to walk and dodge so much, but whatever.” He brushed his hair to the side with his long, tawny fingers. “The name’s Lance.”

 “Yeah, I know.”

 “Oh, of course you do. I’m fabulous!” Lance formed his right hand into a finger-gun pose and set it on his chin below his smirk.

 “Mhm, sure thing.” Keith said sarcastically. His partner then just stared expectantly at him. “What?”

“You’re supposed to introduce yourself now!” _Shiro literally just said my name earlier when he partnered us up, wtf dude?_

“... Keith.” was all he said after pondering whether this tall boy really knew his name or not. Lance was about to reply but was interrupted by Mr. Shirogane.

“Alright, class. You have the rest of class period to plan, use your time wisely and don’t be too loud!” The students shouted out “Yes sir!” and such before starting to talk to their partners; some chatting about the project and others just discussing about matters completely unrelated to it.

Lance took the slip of paper that he had in his pocket and placed it on the table in front of them. The white sheet was folded in half, ready to be opened. Keith grabbed it and unfolded it, curious to see what words inside will be the title of the book he was going to write.

_Fire and Ice._

Keith was already coming up with ideas and quickly pulled out his binder from his ruby-colored backpack. He scribbled all his thoughts onto a sheet of regular notebook paper; the lead in his mechanical pencil almost broke twice in the process.

"Some guy suddenly gets the power to control fire and ice after having a mental breakdown, eh? And he becomes a hero too?! Oh my, what's next? All of a sudden, a jumpsuit is going to appear and he hops inside it? And holy sh- did you just?!?!" Keith paused in his writing to look up at Lance, who was currently looking like he just saw a murder scene.

"Did I just what? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"You seriously write to as the actual number 2! Who do you think you are?!" Lance exclaimed, receiving many shushes from teenagers around him. 

"Jeez, chill man. It's just easier and faster that way, why would I want to waste my time on having perfect grammar?" His partner gasped so hard that he nearly choked. 

"Well,  _excuse you_ , but perfect grammar is one of the main things needed for a successful book or anything that includes writing! Not only that, it's a  _work of art_!" Lance raised both of his arms and his thin eyebrows furrowed downwards.

"It's only successful in the final product but there's no point in it when writing the draft!" Keith argued, even though deep down he wouldn't care about grammar in a final book anyways. The boy besides him only sighed deeply and dropped the topic. 

“Whatever, I guess I’m kind of your editor now. Anyways, I don’t really like the story you got going here.”

“Blunt much?” Lance just shrugged.

“I’m just being honest. Your book seems to be in the action genre and I prefer science fiction.” The onyx-haired boy was about to make a remark about how he thought the plot was just fine when he realized that they were partners, and partners are supposed to work together; be a team.

 _I wonder if I can get Shiro to let me work alone like he did last year…_ Keith rubbed his thumb against his index finger that was in a fist as he glared at his cousin to get his attention. The teacher didn’t look at him, he just shook he head and continued reading his huge book that was in his pale hand. The Korean male nearly growled at him until Lance got his attention back on him.

“Um, hello? Earth to mullet!” Keith’s amaranthine eyes snapped to his right.

“Ah, sorry about that. So, uh, what was your idea?” The jeans-wearing boy had a look that seemed to question his partner but just brushed it off.

“Well, I was thinking of having a book that starts off with ‘the world was a quiet and peaceful place-‘”

“Until the Fire Nation attacked.” Keith deadpanned. Lance’s cerulean eyes beamed as he said, “Yes, exactly! You get me!”

“You’re planning to write a book that is basically has the same plot as _Avatar: The Last Airbender_? How original.”

“No, no! Here, let me explain. My idea is based on the show, but it’s not the exact same thing. So there are just going to be two empires in the world: Altea and the Galra Empire. Altean people can control ice while the Galrans control fire. It fits our title perfectly!”

“And the Galran Empire is going to be the one who wants to take over the world, I’m guessing?”

“Duh. It’s pretty awesome, am I right?” Lance a smug look on his face, clearly impressed with himself. And frankly, Keith liked that idea better than his. Just a little.

“I suppose it’s interesting enough. But we’ll need to design characters and start the world building and-“

“Blah blah blah. We’ll get to that later; class is ending soon. So, deal?” The Cuban boy stood, slung his bag over his shoulder, and held out his hand for Keith, who was still sitting, to shake. He cracked a tiny grin as he said,

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Lance traded phone numbers with Keith, he didn’t expect his partner to call him so soon. It had only been an hour after school ended and the tall boy only had enough time to drive his small beige sedan home after picking up his 5 siblings from school.

“Hey Keith, what’s up?”

“I’m ready to build the foundation of our book. Already have character ideas and everything.” Then Lance’s 12 year old sister, Jasmine, starting yelling at the younger children.  _Dios mío, and I was about to take a shower too._

“Right now is not exactly the perfect time, dude.” He shouted for his brothers and sisters to shut up, went inside his bedroom and closed the door.

“What’s going on over there?” Keith asked.

“Just my siblings being complete idiots. I’m used to it though.” The Cuban replied casually. He could still hear them through the door, but the noise wasn’t as loud as it was earlier. He set his phone to speaker mode so he could grab some fresh clothes from his closet.

“… Okay then. I’ll be writing on the document; can I have your email?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll text it to you.” They said their farewells and the line ended. Lance could finally take a shower. He took off his grey shirt that had a cobalt collar, exposing his tanned skin, and threw it onto his bed. Grabbing his phone and fresh clothes, the shirtless boy headed to the bathroom that was across the hallway. Since all of his siblings had their doors open, they could see him as he strutted towards the end of the hall.

“Ew put on a shirt!” Jasmine exclaimed as she covered her eyes. Lance just lifted his nose and smirked.

“Don’t be afraid of my abs, Jas. Only the greatest men have them.”

“Abs? Where?” Mateo asked in his squeaky 8 year old voice. The hallway filled with giggles when Lance tried to protest that he did indeed have a 6 pack. When the eldest brother gave up, he just stuck out his tongue and mocked slamming the door.

Lance set his clothes onto a rack and texted Keith his email. Then he went to Youtube and played his Beyonce playlist on the highest volume possible. The brown-haired boy could hear groans outside the door so he decided to sing,  _loudly_. And thus, he began the process for him to shower.

When Lance walked out of the bathroom, he wore navy sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His phone was in his pocket, not playing music anymore but he was still humming pridefully. All the kids were doing their own thing, which Lance was grateful for. He reached his bedroom, grabbed his laptop, and jumped onto his bed, not caring how his old clothes flew into the air and landed onto the carpeted floor like leaves in autumn.  _I’ll pick it up later when mamá comes home._

**Wat took u so long?**  was the first thing Lance saw as he got on the document. Then, to the left of the text box, was 6 pages filled with single spaced, 11-font letters.

**Holy- you did all this?**

**Yea**

Lance started to read what Keith had been typing for the past one and a half hours. He  gagged in disgust. As fast as lightning, his moisturized fingers tapped all over his keyboard, adding notes and comments, correcting his partner’s messed up grammar, and fixing spelling mistakes. He worked so hard he was on the verge of sweating. Keith hadn’t typed anything else while Lance was in his ‘fix everything’ mode, slightly disturbed at how fast the document started to look more… formatted.

Lance’s sapphire eyes darted across the screen, spotting every single mistake. After that, he changed the font, font size, and line spacing. He popped his ankles as he edited some parts of the document.

**Not bad** , admitted Keith. Lance couldn’t see him but he bet that he must be regretting how he underestimated him.  _Take that, mullet._

**The characters could use a back story.**

**ig so.** The grammar freak rolled his eyes and exhaled slowly.  _At least he used a period this time._

**Can we just do this tomorrow? I have other homework to do.** Lance suggested after he finished his editing. 

**No way im gonna lose a lot of ideas by tomorrw.** He sighed at the scripturient boy even though he knew Keith couldn't hear him.

**Fine then. You go ahead and write, I'll edit it later when I finish my geometry homework.** His partner didn't directly reply to his message but he did continue to write more.

Lance took out his geometry binder but didn't open it.  _Come on, Lance. Don't procrastinate!_

But he did. By recalling what had happened earlier that day.

"So Lance, how was planning?" His voice was warm and deep compared to the other chatter in the crowded hallway. School had just ended after all.

"It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be. Keith listened to my idea after all." Hunk had a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Who knew you two would get along! You were always saying how much you hated the guy and the fact that everyone kept calling him the best writer of the grade last year." His best friend snickered.

"Man, I can't believe they believed that though! Even  _I_  thought he must have been a pretty good author but now I see him and his mullet up close-" Lance laughed again and Hunk, who was walking besides him, joined in. "His ideas are just  _meh_. Seriously, they didn't drag me in or make me super interested in what he was writing! Some boy gets supernatural powers and save the world. By himself, too. Like, how boring and cliché is that?"

"Whoa, surprising." Hunk said genuinely. They made it down the three flights of stairs of Voltron High and the halls started to become less full. The walls were plain, just white and had navy blue lockers lined up. The floors were tiles of random colors making a masterpiece if one were to look from above.

"Anyways, how's your partner? Pidge, right?" Lance asked.

"Yeah! She's super cool and chill. Although she's extremely clumsy..." He quirked his thin mocha eyebrow, amused and curious.

"How so?" The two high schoolers passed the front entrance and were now outside. A gust of wind gently brushed their faces, welcoming. 

"Well, like any clumsy person, she trips, drops things, and bumps into about anything! It doesn't help that she's also pretty short. Like 5 feet?" A wooden bench was besides the pathway and they sat down. It was their usual place to hang out after school until Hunk's grandmother arrived to pick him up.

"Wow-" Lance was interrupted by a book being slammed into the back of his head. He screeched in pain. 

"Heard y'all talkin' shit 'bout me!" A voice emerged.  _That must be Pidge_ , he determined. Hunk jumped from the bench and turned around, caramel eyes filled with utter fear and hands shaking. Lance stood as well, rubbing his aching head and faced the one who threw the book. He aimed it back at her, but before the angry boy could let go of it, Pidge tripped on a rock sticking up from the ground and her face slammed against the grass. 

"Curse you nature!!" People glanced at her, curious but then continued whatever they were doing. Pidge got up onto her knees, picking up her laptop and books, brushing the dirt off her emerald book bag, and adjusting her crooked glasses.

“H-hey there, Pidge…” Hunk greeted, his voice quivering and his hand raised awkwardly. She just fumed at them, especially Lance for some reason. 

“You better apologize right now you pigeon head!” He remarked. Pidge just rolled her eyes.

“Hey Pidge, um, you don’t need to apologize! It was my fault for speaking about your height behind your back like that. I’m so sorry!” Hunk exclaimed, bowing his head. When she looked at him, all anger vanished.

“Dude, you’re cool, ‘kay? Don’t fuss ‘bout it.” Then Pidge turned to Lance, and the fire was lighted once more in those copper eyes. “ _You_ , on the other hand… Just don’t talk to me.” The male made an extremely confused face, with eyes and mouth wide open, his eyebrows nearly flying off his forehead, and his hands were in a ‘wtf’ pose. Hunk just looked at his best friend and shrugged sympathetically. A low pitched honk ranged in their ears, like a cow mooing in the distance.

“I gotta go now, guys. I’ll see you all later!” Hunk jogged towards the white SUV his grandmother was in. “And try to get along  _please_!”

“Hmph!” Lance pointed his chin upwards and started to strut towards his car. As he reached the parking lot, the boy noticed how it was too quiet behind him. So Lance tilted his face around, wondering if Pidge had already left.

But she stood there staring at him, flipping him off with both of her hands.

**hav u finished ur hw yet?** was what Lance saw when he heard the notification ring. He closed his eyes and erased the urge to punch Pidge and then responded to Keith.

**Maybe.** Lance didn’t want him to know that he had spent 30 minutes daydreaming about a memory that didn’t happen too long ago.

**oh ok wel can u liek stop dat and edit dis?** The Cuban male just sighed and then grinned as he threw his geometry binder off the bed.

**Roger that, Mullet.**


End file.
